gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Max Adler
Max James Adler, born January 17, 1986, is an American actor. He portrayed David Karofsky on Glee between 2009 - 2015 and he has recently become the latest to join The Trevor Project: It Gets Better. Personal life Adler was born in Queens, New York to Lisa Kobrin and Doug Adler.Glee's Bully Shares a Softer Side with MDA He has one brother, Jake. Adler joined the MDA Muscle Team in honor of his late mother and grandmother, both of whom had facioscapulohumeral muscular dystrophy (FSHD). Adler attended Horizon High School, where he was a First Chair All-State show choir member'Glee' bully Max Adler kisses and tells about Kurt, Karofsky and after graduating he moved to Los Angeles to pursue a career in acting.Glee's Max Adler - The Kiss That Still Has Lips Plapping He married longtime-girlfriend Jennifer Bronstein on December 19, 2015. Career Adler appears in the Fox television series Glee as school bully Dave Karofsky. In the November 2010 episode Never Been Kissed, written to tackle the issue of LGBT youth bullying, Karofsky is revealed to be a closeted gay teenager. Adler had previously questioned his character's motivations, but was surprised by the scene in which Karofsky kisses the object of his bullying, openly gay student Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer). He received a positive response via the social networking websites Twitter and Facebook, and commented that he was "Glad to represent such a large group of people," expanding: "I've gotten so many messages from people all around the world these last couple of days thanking me because either they are Karofsky, they were Karofsky or they know a Karofsky." Following Never Been Kissed, Adler was contacted by the It Gets Better Project, which aims to prevent suicide among LGBT youth. On November 15, 2010, he recorded a video for the project, offering insight on the mentality of bullies and telling viewers, "Being who you are is what's awesome. It's what makes you special, interesting, fun to talk to, and desirable." On November 15, Adler spoke at the Anti-Defamation League Concert Against Hate at the Kennedy Center in Washington, D.C. He returned to Glee as a guest in the 2014 episode, "Opening Night", and in 2015 as a recurring guest for the sixth and finale season.'Glee' Books Max Adler's Return — as Blaine's Boyfriend? (Exclusive) Filmography Gallery MaxAdler.jpg Max+Adler+Opening+Night+Avenue+Q+Pantages+1BAPxwadqiZl.jpg max-adler-saw-3d-los-angeles-premiere-GiRVvW.jpg maxadlerasdave.jpg Max+Adler+Fox+Golden+Globe+Awards+Party+Arrivals+WrASK0T1oOTl.jpg 7_MaxAdler_SS_MG_7747.jpg -max-adler.jpg Max_Adler_as_Dave_Karofsky.jpeg Max+Adler+Hard+Rock+Hosts+Imagine+There+No+Ofr2zoes6Evl.jpg Max+Adler+Opening+Night+Spring+Awakening+Pantages+BnDfrrI16FUl.jpg max-adler-tao-beach-las-vegas-2011-season-1n5G0t.jpg max-adler-gets-new-pilot-gig__oPt.jpg max-adler-030112.jpg melanie_seagal_14_wenn2997074.jpg max adler.jpg maxadler1.jpg maxryan.png Max 2.jpg Max.png Max_adler??.jpg 281x211654.jpg 87021c4970a1269a784210003c76d3b4.jpg Max Adler-SGG-100456.jpg max_adler6543.jpg max_adler56789.jpg max-adler-2-25-11.jpg Max-Adler-photo-hangover2-premiere.jpg Max+Adler+KIIS+FM+2011+Wango+Tango+Concert+Iku5Xtg-kN2l.jpg maxadler-accesshollywood-november.jpg maxadler-halloweenhorror2.jpg 87975683_640.jpg headline_1311398223.jpg images87654.jpg max.gif Max Adlery88i.jpg Max Adler-AES-070299.jpg max_adler_glee_bully.jpg max-adler77777.jpg max-adler_tao-beach.jpg tumblr_lh5ik0f1YZ1qai60v.jpg Zooey-Magazine-2011-max-adler-24899359-500-750.jpg MaxadlerInRome.jpg tumblr_mp2mcmpUpS1r50wh4o1_500.jpg 174148966.jpg 174148975.jpg Max NOH8 pic.jpg Max NOH8(2$.jpg Max glee100th.jpg 10427266_315897045231421_3081262542755215713_n.jpg Grant Gustin and Max Adler.jpg Tumblr nduqc1TkBB1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr_nhzd2gSBHE1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhzgd6yTA51r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg Tumblr nk5h4gf9qg1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nl9p9lWGXR1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlir5z7TW51r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nlw09vOwg41r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nlw09vOwg41r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr nnd95m9aLN1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nniuqzFTEe1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nniuqzFTEe1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nnmoq6NDgg1qayexuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nnmyslwLqi1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nnrvaqrCd91r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnrvaqrCd91r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_nqj2ppWqKj1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrhkltd1nk1r0rx8mo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrhkltd1nk1r0rx8mo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nrof6ps9ZT1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrq8enTxre1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrq8enTxre1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nuca045fZu1r4ezfzo1_1280.png tumblr_nwjbmy3tXm1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nz7unjDnWz1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nzs489x5cG1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr_nzs489x5cG1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nzs489x5cG1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg Tumblr od4i6rjCB01uxavoco1 540.jpg tumblr_od4fdy2NSg1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr od5xzdULiZ1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr ojmjz8B5Lc1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ok5jv5w5vX1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ok5jv5w5vX1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr oxfvg7ZgVf1uxavoco1 1280.jpg tumblr_oyosyboR6x1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Videos Interview I Am Number Four Premier Max Adler StarCam Interview at Golden Globe Gift Suite max adler singing 'Glee' actor Max Adler talks homophobia References Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars